Our Wild Night
by Chloe'sShoelaces
Summary: Damon and Katherine get a bit physical after a week of pure sex. More dirty sex ensues.


Damon was sitting on the bed, 'Probably upset that he couldn't get a hard on last night' Katherine thought. He always moped when things like this happened. Katherine sauntered over to him, she had make her feelings clear every single night this week, all they would ever be is fuck buddies and Damon was cool with that.

Damon knew what she wanted before he even saw her, Sex, Sex and maybe a little more sex, he knew it, so he would provide it for her.

Katherine when straight for his crotch before either of them had said I word, she speedily unzipped his flies and pulled down his boxers using only her teeth, this turned him hard very quickly. Katherine automatically fixed her perfectly crimson lips around Damon's tip as soon as it was exposed. Sucking steamily on this gorgeous man muscle, moving it in and out of her warm moist mouth. Damon moaned loudly, 'Oh yeah my little slut', 'I bet you love sucking my dick you whore', 'your my sex slave now bitch'.

'Suck it harder!' Damon commanded, 'Faster!' Katherine strangely, although she would never admit it, loved being dominated this way, it made her feel purposeful. So when Damon gave her to order she immediately started deep throating his massive dick, sucking on it even more violently. So hard that Damon cummed straight into her mouth, Katherine swallowed it all in one making Damon squirt more of the white gloop into her mouth. He loved the idea of her swallowing his juices, it made him feel like he owned her to have part of him inside of her.

Damon starts to feel sorry for Katherine, since she is doing all the work so he grabs her ass cheeks with both hands and throws her onto the bed. He grins at her in his seductive way and takes his shirt off, leaving his staring at her wearing nothing at all.

He starts clawing at her dress, getting annoyed at the fiddly clasp, he gives up and flips her over so she's on her back, Damon rips the satin dress and tugs it over her head. He pulls both Katherine's bra and panties off using nothing but his kisses.

Katherine, being the impatience vixen she is, howls at Damon to hurry up, the suspense of what to come is killing her. He plants hot steamy kisses all over her perfect perky boobs until they are red with delight.

Damon ducks his head and sticks his tongue straight inside of Katherine's tight wet pussy, he reached her clit and hit it over and over, Katherine crying out 'Oh Fuck', 'Harder', 'Faster', 'Mmmm my pussy is all yours baby', 'Show me how much I mean to you'.

Damon's had enough foreplay and garbs Katherine's hand to guide it to his pleasure maker, he shows her how he likes it and she rapidly moves her hand up and down over his dick, making him harder and stiffer.

He quickly exits the room and reappears, ready for action. Katherine's lying on the bed and doesn't realise that he's come back, so he surprises her by mounting her and shoving his laxtex covered dick deep inside her now sopping wet pussy, he goes slow at first, whispering things into her ear like 'mmmm take that bitch, I bet you love my magical dick embedded into your beautiful little pussy, my super sexy sex slave', Katherine cries out 'Yes! Yes I do!, Fuck, I love your dick so fucking much, please, please, fuck me harder!' He obeys, just this once, since she asked so nicely, making her cry out with pleasure, hearing her delightful moans he goes faster, making them both cum together.

They've finally finished and Damon removes his rubber, thinking it's all over and goes and lies on the bed. Katherine astonishes him by coming over and sitting straight on his face, forcing him to lick her insides again. She briefly straddles him when she hears him trying to speak, he tells her 'I want something in return if I'm making you so happy.'

Katherine sits back down on his face, masking him from the world with her sweet pussy, she leans over and takes his massive dick in her mouth and deep throats it again. They're both highly satisfied.

Damon pulls his dick out right before he climaxes, cumming all over Katherine's tits, he throws her off him and sticks a finger into her pussy, ordering Katherine 'Lick my cum off your tits, your dirty whore, look what a mess you've made you silly little slut'. Katherine immediately begins to lick off his cum.

'No you dirty slut, your licking it wrong, if you want this second finger, you're going to have to work for it.'

'I do! I do! Please stick it in!'

'Now my little whore, don't be like that. Tell me that you're my dirty little sket.'

'Damon Salvatore, I'm your dirty little sket!'

'Tell me that you'd do anything to please me.'

'I'd go to the ends of the earth to make you happy!'

'Ahh my super sexy sex slave, you want me to stick two more fingers in your dirty little pussy?'

'Oh my fuck, please my sex god! Stick your sexy fingers into my wet fucking pussy, you're making me so fucking horny.'

'Well since you asked so sexually.'

Damon trusts two more fingers making Katherine moan out with delight.

'Now lick all of my cum off or I'll have to start getting a bit more physical!'

'Now,' Katherine though, 'This, they would have to do a lot more.'


End file.
